Dolls were meant for Dressing
by Mable
Summary: Determined to prove that he is just as good at chess as Child, Nine agrees to a bet that he soon loses. Unfortunately, Child has an idea of his own for Nine's owed favor, and it involves a dress. 9xChild


**Mable: Here's a request for 27's Fury that I had pending until after a certain chapter in Souls Run Deep. If you are reading Souls Run Deep and haven't gotten to chapter seventy-nine, there may be a few suggested spoilers, but nothing too major. If it doesn't bother you then read ahead! It's standalone enough. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Dolls were meant for Dressing**_

It was a passive and boring afternoon in every way. For the last few days the Stitchpunks had been snowed in at an abandoned home no more than a mile or so from the Library and had not been able to make it back. For the first few days, exploring the house and playing in the snow were mandatory and fun, but by now there was little to do in the ways of entertainment. Child himself was tired of watching the same, mundane tasks. Two and Five fixing the fire, the twins reading from an old book, Eight doing rounds; it was all the same as the hour before and the day before.

He was just on the verge of napping, his optics slowly beginning to close as he leaned upon his arm which he propped against the armrest of the sofa he had taken to, when he heard someone else join him. At first he guessed it was merely One attempting to get a vantage point and waved it off until it approached and spoke. "Child?" Nine asked him and the male's optics flickered open. "Good, you're awake." Nine praised, coming closer with a wide smile. Child wasn't exactly sure why he was so happy and merely droned out, "Of course I'm awake now."

He then straightened himself and dusted down his cape that had rode off, "What do you need?" Nine beamed at the question, "Actually, I found something and I need someone to help me. Want to join?" Child didn't exactly want to and it was clearly obvious, so Nine added in, "You're not doing anything anyway. If you still don't want to do it in a little while then you can stop." Child noticed that Nine went from 'helping' with something to 'doing something' with him. Still, there was nothing else to do, so Child shrugged and agreed, "Fine. I have nothing better to do."

He stood and followed Nine out of the room. He was led to the second floor of the house and into a strange office room nearby. It was warm because it was above the fireplace in the room beneath. Nine led Child onto a small table and revealed a chess set, still set to be mid-game from humans before, and Nine smiled to Child who gave an unimpressed look. "A chess set?" Nine still seemed thrilled, "Yeah, let's play a game." Child was clearly not wanting to play and Nine pressed harder, "It'll be fun, and there's nothing else to do."

The pale male decided to disinterest Nine by speaking bluntly, "Nine, it is not going to be much of a game. I have been playing that game with Father before you were even a thought in his mind." Nine was taken aback by this and spoke quickly, a bit offended, "You know, I have played chess a few times, and I am pretty good." Child gave a small smirk, "Nine, it isn't the same. We were created for different purposes; some of us to command and conquer and some of us to, well, do other lesser tasks."

To be fair, Child loved riling Nine, and just seeing the other getting more wound up amused him much more than it should have. However, a new idea started to nudge his mind as it wandered to something interesting he had noticed a few days ago. Then he suddenly knew what he wanted, especially as Nine blurted out, "I can play just as well as you can, Child. I wasn't exactly made to do nothing and I have put together just as many working plans as you have." Then Child offhandedly retorted with, "Care to put a wager on that statement?"

Nine blinked in confusion and Child briefly retorted, "Unless you fear you will falter, of course." Nine took the bait and Child relished it, the smirk on his face not being from confidence, but from being that his plan was pulling together very well indeed. "Alright, I'm not afraid to lose to you." Child gave a smug, "Then we're halfway there." Nine gave his own, competitive smile, "What's the wager?" Child pretended to ponder, "I guess a favor seems most appropriate. Just a simple favor, save the fact that, no matter the favor, the other must go through with the task."

Nine agreed, just imagining what he could make Child do, and imagined the perfect scenario of making Child admit he was better than him at chess in front of the others, or perhaps even have him build something for him. "Sounds good to me." Nine answered and he noticed the other's increasing smirk. He didn't expect that it was because of the reward. He expected Child would just like bragging rights. Then again, Child was passive, and not usually this competitive. Now a few red flags were beginning to raise, but Nine forced them down and they climbed onto the table together.

"You can take white. It goes better with your innocence." Child mentioned in a snarky tone and Nine retorted, "And the black matches your soul." This apparently did manage to get to Child who gave an annoyed look, to which Nine was pleased. They did this, rile each other, compete, and they did enjoy it very much. Nine didn't realize exactly he was getting into when he started, though. He had never played against Child before, only Two once and Five twice. He hadn't beaten Two, but he had played evenly with Five, and considering the fact that Two was known to beat even One it wasn't that much of a fail.

Considering the fact that Nine hadn't played much, it was shocking that he had managed to beat Five, and his natural intelligence did serve him well. He had heard Child say he had played with the Scientist, but knew nothing about how much they played, or that they had played every evening to help strengthen Child's learning abilities when he was young. Before he was in the Machine, which also seemed to give him a bit of a grasp of reasoning skills as well, which meant that he was certainly good at chess.

Nine didn't even have a chance. Child mercilessly took out his pieces one at a time. First a few pawns, then a bishop, then the rooks, then even the queen, a knight, another bishop, more pawns. By time the end had come, Child had most of Nine's pieces. Nine had managed to snag a few of Child's and held a bishop, both knights, and three pawns, but it was nothing to compare with Child's queen. He had boxed in his own King in a barrier of other pieces and was going around the board with the Queen, stealing pieces left and right.

Nine had two pawns left along with a single, pitiful knight and the King itself. He was trying to move the King into the corner, but there wasn't much point. Child was purposely taking out every piece before heading to the King. He stared at the board in alarm, Child's optics flickered to him, and then he abruptly ended it with a move of his Queen. "Check." He responded and Nine moved his King to the side. The Queen was moved again, "Check." Nine moved it behind the knight which the Queen soon took, "Check." Nine moved and took the Queen.

All it took was a single move of Child's other bishop and Nine realized he walked into a trap. "Checkmate." Nine put his hands up, "No, wait, there's a way out of this." Child said nothing as Nine stared at the board, trying to come up with something other than what was occurring now. Then he realized it was hopeless and looked to the other with a nervous smile, "What do you know? I lost." Child's evil smile, and it was clearly evil, gave Nine chills. Speaking of the Machine, if it could smile during the Incident in which it attacked, then this would be how it would be smiling.

He felt small and insignificant under the gaze and cleared his throat, "So what's the task? Do I say something embarrassing to One or something?" Child looked to the side, so that his hood would hide his smirk, "Of course not. Perhaps something embarrassing, but nothing that the others would see." This relieved Nine and Child started out of the room, "Come with me." He simply responded and led Nine into the other room. Down the hall was a child's room that a young human used to live in. The twins had taken much interest in it for a few days until they grew more familiar and less curious.

One of the things that stood out brightest was a large dollhouse. The dollhouse was slightly small to be a Stitchpunk's equivalent of a house, but they could still fit inside, and there were six rooms. A living room with two sofas that also had a dining room in the back, a kitchen room, a faux bathroom, a master bedroom, and a large, open attic with a bedroom and fake toys for the dolls to play with. Child took to the stairs and led Nine into the bedroom on the second floor. Nine could see a crooked bed and a small wardrobe with cloth forced inside.

Child went to the wardrobe and began to search through as Nine waited, curiously, until the white burlap skinned male finally pulled some folded fabric out and turned back to Nine. "Now, Nine, for your… _favor_ I want you to put this on. I already checked the sizing and it will certainly fit." Then he showed him the fabric, unfolding it and letting it fall open, and Nine simply stared. "Umm Child?" He started in obvious confusion, "That's a dress." He pointed out with an amused chuckle. It was a burgundy color, old, and looked more for a doll than anything else.

Ergo why it was in the dollhouse in the first place. Child was still smiling and Nine's own dropped as he realized that the other knew very well what it was. "You owe me a favor," Child addressed bluntly, "And this is what I want." Nine gawked in horror at this, watching as the dress was dropped into his grasp, and went to protest, "But it's a dress! Dresses are supposed to be worn by… Females." The last word was whispered and Child raised a brow, "I'm certain that you'll fit in it fine." Nine exhaled in exasperation, "Was that a crack about my hips?" Child answered plainly, "Of course not, I doubt they fit into anything properly."

Nine gave a clear glare; this was not how he imagined his afternoon to go. Still, it was his word, and Nine wasn't going back on his word. "Okay, fine." He flipped the dress over and fumbled with the small clasps on the back of it. He tried to ignore how Child was watching him before asking pitifully, "Could you maybe not watch while I put it on?" Child thankfully agreed, "I will step out." He then headed towards the entrance and crossed into another room of the dollhouse, with was the small room dedicated to the stairs. Nine felt a little easier without Child's optics on him.

He undid the snaps and stared at this fabric in his hands. He couldn't understand, out of everything, why Child would want this. It felt so strange as Nine stepped into the dress and pulled it up. Child's measuring was also wrong as well; the dress was too loose in the chest to fit his properly. Burgundy fabric with little, orange flower patterns across it. There was a bow on the front, a small one, but looked not to really be attached to the dress and merely sewed onto the front.

Embarrassing enough, the skirt barely did fit past his hips, and Nine blamed the fact that it only managed to loosen into a proper skirt past where his hips again. Apparently the doll was longer in the torso as well. He then managed to reach back and snap the snaps, securing the dress to cling to his form, and stared down at himself. He looked like a mess and, more unfortunately, he looked like a female. Not facially, of course, but with the dress. He was never going to admit that Child's comments about his hips appearing feminine were right, but they certainly appeared to be that way when shoved into a dress.

He dropped down onto the bed and was alerted by how much it protested. For being a doll bed, it deemed quite frail, and the frame was wobbly. The blankets were also stiff and under them Nine could see some sort of spongy material, but not exactly a mattress. He passively sighed; he had hoped it was a real, nice, duplicate of the bed that he could spend the night in. Some sort of positive to this bizarre issue. He finally stood, determined to get the scene over with, and walked towards the opening before pausing. He exhaled, turned around, and grabbed onto one of the flimsy poles holding the bed's canopy high.

"Okay, Child." He called back out of the entranceway, "Promise you won't laugh?" Child called in with, "I can't promise anything." Nine exhaled, "Well… You don't laugh much anyway." He heard the footsteps enter the room and closed his optics, waiting for the other to speak, and knew he was behind him. There was not a single word, though. Nine was incredibly embarrassed, his face burning hot, "I know. It's bad." He admitted to no response. "Child?" He asked quietly before looking back. That's when he saw Child's response.

The male's optics were quite wide and staring straight at Nine. Mouth a thin line as he took in the male's form, his optics sliding down Nine's back, down to lock on his backside hidden by the skirt, and Nine turned to face him. "Child?" Child's optics scanned across the body and met Nine's optics for only a few seconds before, suddenly, he leapt forward. Nine's back his the frail pole as Child's mouth overtook his own. Hands locking onto his waist and beginning to rub over the fabric of the dress, down to his hips and clenching, and Nine was taken aback. Apparently Child liked this much more than he let on.

Suddenly Nine didn't feel embarrassed as all and wrapped his arms around the pale male's shoulders. He pulled back briefly to question what was occurring only to release a soft cry, almost a squeak, when he felt a pair of warm hands slid under the dress and clutch his backside. "Creator, Nine, have I ever told you how much I _adore _your hips? In that dress, Creator above, not to mention how nicely it frames your backside. I can't tell which one I love more; your hips or your _fantastic _ass." He murmured out into Nine's neck, suckling at it, and Nine felt himself moan.

Then he chuckled a bit, "So this was why you were jumping for me to put this dress on." Child released a soft groan before pressing his lips to Nine's once again. Nine kissed back, allowing their tongues to war together as they gripped at each other, and Child's grip continued to slide from his backside to his hips and then back to his backside. Surprisingly, Nine felt incredibly in control, because he knew all he needed was to say one word and Child would back down. He didn't want to, though. He loved feeling Child's reaction to him being in this dress, was better than being laughed at, and that's when he felt something.

His optics flickered open and widened as he felt the very hard object beginning to jut out from Child's fabric. From its location between Child's legs, Nine immediately recognized it as his rod, and knew that Child was wanting a bit more. It wouldn't be the first time and Nine slowly felt his own body react with warmth between his legs. Strangely enough, another reason that Child could tease him, was that Nine clearly lacked a rod like Child had. Instead, he had a cylinder opening that was commonly known as a female object.

Thankfully, Child didn't bother him about this. The first time Nine had showed it to him the male was incredibly accepting before having a reaction much like the one of seeing Nine in a dress. Nine could feel that his cylinder was opening and could also feel that it was growing damp inside. Child lifted him up against the flimsy pole and Nine was the one to press them together, cylinder against still hidden rod, and Nine gasped, "It won't work." He sputtered out and Child pulled back, "What is the matter?"

Child became a bit paranoid during love making, afraid someone would come or that he would hurt Nine, and the zippered Stitchpunk spoke, "This bed will break. Wasn't there one upstairs?" Child briefly claimed his lips before pulling back, "Yes, there is, shall we?" Nine smiled, "Yes, we certainly shall." The pale male lowered him down so that they could try to get up the stairs. It didn't help that he still was nearly climbing on top of Nine as they were trying to make it up the stairs. The attic room was way more open and they would clearly be seen if someone came in.

At least the bed looked more stable and they stood before it awkwardly. Child began to toy with Nine's zipper pull, tugging it down gently, and Nine started tugging at the hooks and hoops holding Child's front closed. The second he did, he noticed Child's rod come free of its confines and decided that he didn't want to rush in yet. Instead, he wanted to try something on a spur of the moment, and crouched down; the dress riding up and getting stuck at his waist. His hand clutched Child's rod as the male above released a groan that just pressed Nine further.

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the tip of Child's rod, a chaste kiss that caused a startled inhale, and Nine loved this sound. In fact, he loved it so much that he kissed it again before sucking in the tip into his mouth. His tongue massaged over the hot metal that was already beginning to drip with something that tasted strongly metallic and was thick like oil. Child's thighs were twitching as his hips struggled to keep from thrusting forward into Nine's mouth. He was panting, optics flickering as they stared down at Nine's actions.

He nearly lost control as he watched the male, clad in the feminine clothing, putting his mouth to such an arousing use. Then Nine decided to take the rest in until the rod brushed the fabric where his mouth ended, sucking harder as Child's arms went to his head. The four Machine Arms slid out of his back and wrapped around random parts of Nine's body. He lost most control and began to lightly thrust into the zippered male's mouth. The steady pattern was easy for Nine to take and he continued to suck and massage his tongue over the erection.

He could tell when the other was beginning to reach his end and gently pulled back. The taste of the dark liquid dripping from the tip was trapped in his mouth, but intoxicating at the same time. Nine stood once again and struggled to push his skirt down only to have Child suddenly guide him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Nine was confused as this position wasn't exactly adequate for love making, but any doubt was erased when the other kneeled down as well. Nine's legs shot together out of reflex and embarrassment.

Child wasn't forceful; he merely stroked Nine's thighs patiently before gently spreading them. Nine gave in and merely watched as the other male leaned in to kiss the inside of his thigh, light kisses, mere feathers against Nine's burlap, and he knew he was trembling. He could only wait until the other slowly glided across his thigh, even with the other's entrance, and leaned forward to gently press his lips to it. The cylinder was already soaked through with lubrication liquids that Child's could only identify as tasting like Nine, a warm taste that did nothing but make him want more.

His tongue slid out, gently dipping into the cylinder for more of said taste, and Nine couldn't help the gasp, or the tremble of his hips. Unlike when he addressed Child, Nine didn't have nearly as much control, and practically begged his hips to stay down as they kept trying to leap upwards on their own accord. Child seemed to want something a bit different and gently slid his hands to grip Nine's hips before gently lifting them and lowering them, coaxing Nine to move, to respond. It forced the warmth of Child's mouth a bit deeper in Nine's depths and left the zippered male reeling.

His fists clenched on the bed as he allowed his hips a bit freer reign. A few more seconds of this continued before Nine recognized a very familiar twisting in his insides that symbolized that he was almost done. "Wait," He murmured to Child, "Let's finish this, please, now." Child pulled back and Nine willed his body not to follow him. Then Child was against him, both of their mouths together once again, and Nine noticed the dress was twisted around him. He tried to shift it, feeling quite confined in the tightness.

Then he finally gave in, separated himself, and rolled over onto his hand and knees. "Let's just do this. Please. I don't want to wait." Child took his sweet time admiring the view before he moved forward and pressed his rod to Nine's entrance. His hands stroked over Nine's waist before securing a spot and allowing his hips to press forward, sliding his rod into Nine's depths fluidly. The first time they had done this both had been terrified; Nine had been afraid of being hurt, Child had been afraid of hurting Nine, and they had started very slow.

Now, though, a few times had passed, and they were a bit more familiar when they were active. Nine could only groan as he was filled with the pleasure that came from the motion, his body accepting Child. The pace started steady, soft thrusts, and slowly grew faster. Building between them in a smooth warmth that began to override both systems completely. Nine gasped and Child hissed; it was growing hotter in the room, atop the flimsy bed that was only slightly better than the other, and they were building quickly from the earlier treatment they gave one another.

Child's mouth was to the back of Nine's neck, Nine was gasping, "Creator, Child!" Then he started to reach the end, pressing back onto his mate as hard as he possibly could. Child responded by thrusting faster, trying to find the perfect pace and angle until Nine was letting out the most agreeable moans, and when Nine fell it was sudden and spectacular. His body barely managed to stay on its hands and knees as he broke into trembling. Though he doubted he would have stayed there nearly as long if Child didn't have his arms around his waist and holding him up against him.

It was an overwhelming tingling and shivering that attacked every limb and every section of his body. Child continued to move faster, pushing Nine's climax a bit longer until he finished as well, filling Nine, and the two collapsed against the bed. Exhaustion had overtaken Nine's frame and he had the feeling that he was going to be sore by whenever he stood next. He was too tired to do anything now except slowly rolling over and pressing into Child's front. Child held him tightly, pulling the flimsy blanket upwards and wrapping it around Nine and his own frame.

Then he murmured out, "I love you." Nine smiled a little before speaking, "I love you too. You know, maybe it's not so bad." Child raised a brow, "Wearing the dress?" Nine smiled wider, playfully, "No, that's still bad. I meant making bets with you in general." The pale Stitchpunk chuckled a bit and pressed his lips to Nine's forehead, "Perhaps we should come back and play chess more often?"

"It's a deal."

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: To Ink; I accept your request and will begin immediately! ^-^ I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
